


My Skin is Your Canvas

by bhunks



Series: Soulmate AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhunks/pseuds/bhunks
Summary: The marks on your skin appear on your soulmate's as well.





	My Skin is Your Canvas

Romelle liked to write Allura cute notes. 

Allura would wake up and see a ‘good morning’ and a flower on her arm. She would smile and draw a flower or a heart next to it, although hers were never as good as Romelle’s, and watch the ink fade away quickly, signifying it was now on Romelle.

Allura had a type, and she was weak.

She went into her bathroom and washed her face. She looked at her arm- Romelle had written something else.

_ Come to the rec room. I miss you. _

Who was she to say no?

Allura got dressed and drew a small heart on her arm. It was uneven, and she frowned. Her hands weren’t nearly as steady as Romelle’s. She put the pen in her pocket- the two of them always had pockets with pens. Keith and Lance did it too; Shiro did it with Adam. She had ditched the formal dresses for clothing with pockets. Jeans, sweatpants, shorts- anything with a pocket.

Which wasn’t to say she didn’t still dress up. Any time they went anywhere even semi-formal, she dressed to the nines, Romelle on her arm, and blew everyone away.

“Hello, love!” Romelle said, peeking over the top of the couch. She was laying across it, head propped up on the armrest, watching Pidge and Lance play their game- Allura had forgotten what it was called.

“Hey, ’Lura,” Lance said, not turning around. He had a note written on his forearm, but Allura couldn’t make it out from where she was.

“Hey, Princess,” Pidge said, waving.

“Hello everyone,” Allura said, smiling sweetly, and she hopped over the back of the couch, landing in Romelle’s lap.

“Oof,” she said, laughing a little. “Couldn’t you just walk around?”

“Not as quick,” Allura said, leaning up to kiss Romelle. “I thought I had deprived you long enough.”

“Deprived?” Romelle raised an eyebrow and one side of her mouth curved upwards.

“I said what I said,” Allura replied simply, and with that, she let her head fall on Romelle’s chest. Romelle looped her arms under Allura’s, tugging her up just a little, so her hands could rest comfortably on Allura’s back.

They stayed like that for a while, Pidge and Lance as background noise, but they left about twenty minutes after Allura came in. Allura had gotten her hands under Romelle and her palms were open, between Romelle’s shoulder blades and the couch. 

Romelle laughed when Allura’s stomach growled. “Don’t you want to take a break and get something to eat?”

“No,” Allura mumbled into Romelle’s collarbone. “I was half-asleep. Can’t lunch wait?”

“Absolutely not,” Romelle said, making a face. “Look, I’ll get food and come back if you would prefer that.”

“Fine,” Allura groaned dramatically, sitting up. “See if there’s any of Hunk’s pasta left over from yesterday?”

“Only for you,” Romelle said sweetly, and she rolled off the couch to walk to the kitchen.

Allura wrote on her arm,  _ Can you bring water, too? _

The ink faded and was quickly replaced with  _ yes _ .

Allura closed her eyes and only opened them when someone was shaking her shoulder softly. “Wake up, I didn’t get you lunch for nothing.”

“Was there pasta?”

“And water,” Romelle said. “I drew you something while I waited for the pasta to heat up.”

Allura glanced at her arm- a tulip, detailed and beautiful and  _ so _ realistic even though it was just line art. “You’re too sweet, honestly,” she sighed, covering her smile and poking Romelle’s arm playfully. “You’ll give me a cavity.”

“As long as you get it after you eat,” Romelle answered, pecking Allura’s cheek. “What do you want to do?”

“Mm,” Allura said, chewing thoughtfully and taking a sip of water. “We could keep taking a nap.”

“Are you really that exhausted?” Romelle frowned.

“Yesterday was long,” Allura said, shrugging. “I thought that diplomacy mission would never end. And I had difficulty falling asleep. So… I  _ am _ pretty tired.”

“How about we do  _ something _ before we take a nap,” Romelle suggested. She had her pen out and was absentmindedly drawing something on her thigh. “Then we can sleep as long as you like.”

“Only if what we do requires almost no exertion,” Allura said, stabbing another noodle with her fork. “What’re you drawing?”

“Hm? Oh,” Romelle said, and she sat up straighter. “It’s just you.”

“Me?” Allura craned her neck to look at Romelle’s leg. There she was, only as big as her fist, but still distinctly her. Her hair was curly and she had small freckles dotted across her nose. “Oh, wow. That’s beautiful!”

Romelle gave her a bemused smile. “I don’t know if you’ve realized, Allura,” she said, “but any drawing of you would be beautiful.”

Allura blushed. “Can you teach me how to draw like that?”

“Sure,” Romelle said. “Why? Self-portrait?”

“No,” Allura said, setting down her empty plate and pulling her pen out of her pocket. “I want to draw  _ you _ .”

Romelle tinged pink. “Okay. But the only thing that will be the same are the shapes of our heads…”

  
  


Half an hour later, there was a beautiful picture of Allura on her thigh. The picture of Romelle was messier, slightly smudged, and slightly unproportional, but Romelle thought it was beautiful. 

“It’s a certain style,” she told Allura, looking over her shoulder.

They were in Allura’s bed. Allura’s arms were wrapped around Romelle’s waist and her forehead was pressed against the back of her neck. 

“I really should get better at drawing,” she mumbled into Romelle’s hair.

“If it makes you feel any better, you’ve improved since we found each other.”

“You know, I went seventeen years of my life without seeing any marks on myself. My parents thought my soul link was fractured, that maybe my soulmate had died.” Romelle could feel Allura’s smile on her neck. “Turns out, she hadn’t been born.”

“You look good for ten thousand years old,” Romelle said.

“Ten thousand eighteen,” Allura corrected. She tightened her arms. “Goodnight. I love you.”

“Goodnight,” Romelle said. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this one was really short but i'm gonna spend a couple days on the next one because i like the concept so much.... still haven't decided if it's going to be adashi or klance though!


End file.
